Clawdeen Wolf
Clawdeen Wolf is the tritagonist of Monster High. She is the daughter of the Werewolf and the sister of Clawd, Clawdia and Howleen Wolf. Portrayers In the English version of the cartoon, Clawdeen's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also provides the voice for Clawdeen's "alpha rival" Cleo de Nile. In the music video for the Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Leopard Girl", considered the Clawdeen analogue, is portrayed by Britany Cole. Character Personality Clawdeen is a confident, energetic, and fierce werewolf. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlight) but often ends up using this to her advantage. She's also fiercely loyal and protective to her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened. Coming from a big family, she's mostly had to fend for herself, which has created a streak of resourcefulness in her, some examples being not above taking hand-me-downs despite being a self proclaimed "fashionista", and even running a DIY craft video blog. Appearance Clawdeen has a slender athletic build, brown skin and dark brown hair, usually long and flowing with many curls. Although this is how she keeps it most of the time, she changes her hairstyle and color often and likes to experiment. Her eyes are hazel/yellow. Also, her hair grows rapidly.She mentions in her profile that shaving and waxing is a daily routine. Her look is further characterized by white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. Relationships Family Clawdeen lives with her "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all. Her known siblings are Clawd and Howleen and unknown younger brother in the cartoon. In "Night of a Thousand Dots", Clawdeen mentioned she has a great-great-great "grandwolf" named Harriett. In the Monster High books, her parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Clawdeen's siblings (five brothers and one sister) are named. Clawd (Claud) is Clawdeen's only older sibling. Then there's Howlmilton (Rocks), followed by a set of triplets consisting of Howldon (Don), Howie, and Clawdeen's only sister Howleen (Leena). Finally, the youngest sibling, at the tender age of 13, is Clawnor (Connor). Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clawrk (Clark). Clawdeen's full name is Clawdeen Lucia Wolf. The name and number of Clawdeen's siblings was confirmed to be the same in the cartoon continuity (with the exception of Howie, whose full name is Howlston) in the 2013 Annual, although Draculaura mocks Clawdeen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" by stating that she has at least 10 siblings. Friends Clawdeen is BFFs with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She's also friends with Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable and Ghoulia Yelps. She started out as a rival of sorts to Cleo de Nile, but the two later settled their differences and befriended each other. She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him. As of "Road to Monster Mashionals", she has a strong animosity towards Toralei Stripe for stealing the Fear Squad's fearleading routine. Pet Clawdeen's pet is a kitten named Crescent that's decribed as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur and said in her information "a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am," but in Crescent's profile, she claims that Clawdeen's "almost" as fuzzy as she is. Romance Despite the fact that her profile mentions that she enjoys flirting, Clawdeen has yet to be seen interacting with a boy in any way more meaningful than one round of dancing. She danced with a cat boy in "New Ghoul @ School" and with Romulus in "Fright On!". In the "Ghouls Rule" movie, Draculaura attempts to set Clawdeen up with her cousin, Thad, which Clawdeen avoids for fear of dating. However, during the Halloween dance she finally meets Thad and finds him very attractive, so she decides to take a risk and ask him to dance. Trivia *She is approximately 5'8 and 125 lbs. *She speaks with a New York accent. Clawdeenbasic.jpg Clawdeen-wolf-ghouls-rule.png Clawdeen Wolf.png clawdeen_wolf_ghoulfish_by_user15432-dbb7mkl.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf as a Ghoulfish in Monster High Great Scarrier Reef. Clawdeen Wolf as Wonder Wolf.png|Clawdeen as Wonder Wolf. clawdeen_wolf_how_do_you_boo_by_user15432-dbb7lmk.jpg|Clawdeen in her new look. Clawdeen Wolf Little Dead Riding Wolf.png|Clawdeen as Little Dead Riding Wolf. Clawdeen_Wolf_Electrified.png|Clawdeen Wolf in her electric dress in Monster High Electrified. Frankie Draculaura Lagoona Cleo and Clawdeen.png|Clawdeen Wolf with her friends Draculaura Frankie Stein Lagoona Blue and Cleo de Nile.|link=https://hero.wikia.com/wiki/File:Frankie_Draculaura_Lagoona_Cleo_and_Clawdeen.png IMG_0451.PNG|Live Action Clawdeen Wolf 635082 monster-high-wallpapers-monster-high 1280x1024 h.jpg Video Category:Female Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Sidekicks Category:Pacifists Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Self-Aware Category:Brutes Category:Narrators Category:In Love Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Outright Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes